


Saturday Morning

by Lynx22281



Series: Unfold Your Love [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: It was quiet...suspiciously quiet.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen Ackles and his family...just ugh. 
> 
> Also, please don't attempt to do the math for figuring out how old the twins are in this story. I took GREAT artistic license because I wanted this to fit with my inspiration. :)

It was quiet...suspiciously quiet.

In a house that was housing four adults, six children (three of whom were under a year old with one of them only two weeks old), and a dog for the foreseeable future, quiet just wasn't something that happened anymore.

Cas glanced over to the den where he thought everybody had congregated after breakfast while he loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen. The TV was on low, showing some new cartoon that Emma and her cousins had only recently gotten into and Cas had yet to learn the character names. He could see Dean's head over the back of the couch, resting at an odd downward angle. Cas figured he was reading something on his phone.

Sam and Jess were missing from the room, but baby Annie had fallen asleep halfway through breakfast, so Cas knew they'd gone down to their basement bedroom to catch up on the sleep they missed out on when she woke them up at 5am.

After wiping his damp hands on a dish towel, Cas padded softly over to the living room to join his husband. Liam, Colt, and Emma were laying on their stomachs in the middle of the den floor, little chins propped in their little hands, watching a family of strangely drawn, British-voiced fairies with rapt attention. There had been some contention between the cousins over the past couple of weeks as their carefully constructed routines imploded by the loss of a home and having to share a space with extra people, not to mention the addition of a newborn who demanded a lot of attention. Emma had only just gotten used to sharing everything with her little brothers, and now she'd gained three more almost-siblings. But, the kids were surviving and seemed to finally be getting along like they did pre-tornado, at least for the moment.

When Cas glanced over to the couch, he was struck by the most precious sight that had him immediately digging his phone out of his pocket.

Dean sat on the middle of the couch with Harrison on his right and Luke on his left, holding a bottle for each of them. The twins were reclining on their matching Boppy pillows, mouths going to town on the nipples of their bottles, thin lines of formula dripping down from the corners of their mouths as they nursed like they hadn't been fed in a week. Ah...another growth spurt and another set of outgrown onesies.

His husband was having a staring contest with Harrison, who paused his voracious suckling to give his daddy a gummy grin from behind his bottle. Luke huffed a content sigh around the rubber nipple when he caught a glimpse of Cas as he came around the couch, holding out his phone for a picture.

The digital shutter sound from the phone prompted Dean to look up, blinking sleepily as he broke eye contact with his son. He chuckled softly, "Who'd've thought our Saturday mornings would look like this?"

Cas posted the picture to Facebook before settling down on the floor by Dean's feet. Emma wiggled out from between her cousins and crawled into Cas's lap, snuggling close with Bee. The dark haired doctor hugged his daughter close and looked up at his husband with a content smile. "Looks good to me."


End file.
